Seraphim: Wayward Angel
by SilentJo
Summary: Ranpo Kitan fanfic. "I was a new girl in Tokyo, I could barely function socially and didn't have any friends. But he changed that and for once I was happy. But my happiest moment turned into a hellish nightmare in the blink of an eye. Now he's dead and I'm left alone. Do I wait for justice to be served by the police, or will I have to... take this duty upon myself?"
1. Chapter 1

"I can't believe you talked me into wearing this thing. I feel so weird in a dress."

"Aww c'mon, you look fine! And I can't imagine you dressing up as anything _but_ an angel, considering your mom named you Seraphim."

My best friend Kazuto, or Kaz, trying to be encouraging as usual. Ever since I moved to Tokyo last year he's always been around. He lived in my neighborhood, so when I started school, he saw me walking and started up a conversation. Most walks to school back then were one-way conversations. I'm just not very good at casual talk, much preferring the comfort and solace of my room to anything social. But for some reason he didn't just throw his hands up and walk away. Eventually I got comfortable around him and we became friends. One of the only friends I've made since moving here.

He's a huge baseball fan and always carried around his 'lucky bat', even during the off season. As much of a recluse as I was outside of school, I made it to nearly all of his home games and even some of the closer away games. Some kids didn't like that a popular kid like him was associating with the new girl and bullied me whenever Kaz wasn't nearby. They'd shove me in the halls, throw things at me, make fun of my size since I was overweight. They always had cruel things to say or do, and I'd just take it. If you react to it that only encourages them to continue, so I never showed them how it was affecting me. Kaz didn't know about it either. I mean, why bother him with it? I dealt with it at my old school by myself, I expected to do the same at this one.

One day he happened to walk by as three of them had me backed into a corner, calling me fat-ass and pushing me so hard my head hit the brick wall behind me. He was always a cheerful guy around me, but at that moment I'd never seen him so angry. He shoved them backwards, cursing their names and shaming them in front of the other students. He then declared that if anyone had anything else to say or do to me that they should expect no mercy from him. The ache I had in the back of my head dulled as I felt a sudden rush of embarrassment. He grabbed my hand and walked me to our next class. No one even looked in my direction as I went to take my seat. I supposed it's better to be ignored than bullied and humiliated.

As we walked home that day, he was unusually quiet. I gathered the courage and asked him why he defended me like he did.

"Because no one deserves to be bullied for who they are or what they happen to look like." is all he said. I'm sure that was the moment I knew.

That was the moment I knew I had started to fall in love with him.

So now here we are, a year later and preparing for the Halloween Dance. An angel and a baseball player. Guess we wouldn't exactly win Most Original Costumes considering he's already the star of the baseball team and I... Well, with a name like Seraphim I guess there are some obvious costume choices. I didn't even want to go to the damn dance, but Kaz turned on that charm of his a week ago and convinced me that it'd be a fun time.

"C'mon Sera! Everyone loves dressing up for Halloween, it's the one night where you can be anything you want!" Kaz said as he walked ahead of me, then turned and began to walk backwards while still talking.

"You know I don't like crowds, Kaz. Or people in general. Turn around, you're going to trip and fall walking like that."

"S'ok, I'm good. And I know you don't, but you aren't going to be you the day of the dance, you'll be whoever you want to be! And that person enjoys getting out of her house and having fun with her best friend and greatest baseball player of all time!" He gave me that goofy smile he always makes when he's trying to talk me into doing something I'd rather not do.

"I don't know who I'd want to be."

"What about an angel? I mean, you already have the name to fit it."

"I thought this was supposed to be a night where I could be anything else?"

"Okay, let's see your long list of choices then." he replied smugly, crossing his arms across his chest and acting like he was waiting for an answer.

"Fine. But I'm not wearing a dress."

"Fair enough, I'm sure there are plenty of angels rocking pants around Heaven."

"You're ridiculous, you know that?" I said as I started to laugh.

"I know, but that's why you love me. See you tomorrow!" He waved as he turned back around and jogged off towards his house.

"You have no idea, Kaz." No, he doesn't know that I actually do love him. And for as long as it's possible, it'll stay my secret. I don't want things to change between us right now. If he were to find out my feelings for him, I don't think we'd ever... There's no way he feels the same anyway, so it'd just be embarrassing to reveal.


	2. Chapter 2

Now we're on our way to the dance, and I ended up in a dress after all. I guess I don't completely hate it, the white lace and khaki color underneath is kind of pretty. And wearing the white hoodie over it makes me feel comfortable too. Unlike the angel wings sitting between my shoulder blades, which feel like someone keeps tapping me on my back with every step I take.

"You really think this costume looks okay?" My anxiety was starting to act up already. Knowing I was going to be in a room with a large amount of people was enough to do that on a normal day. But now I get to add the additional fact that I'm in costume as well, so I was really nervous as we got closer to school.

"You look beautiful Seraphim. Just like any angel I'd expect to see." His words sounded sincere, almost serious. And he called me beautiful... Of all the possible descriptions for how I looked, I wasn't expecting to hear that one. It made me wonder...

"Kaz, can I ask you something? Was it really just my name that gave you the angel costume idea?" He stopped walking then and looked up at the sky. The sun was setting and the borderline between the end of day and beginning of night was clear. He took his lucky bat off his shoulder and put the end on the ground, and leaned against the top.

"Well... It's kind of a long story, I don't think now is the right time to tell it though. Come on, we don't want to be late."

"Nuh-uh pal. If there's some other motive for me dressing up like this, I want to know about it. You have an angel fetish or something?"

"WHA... NO?! Geez, you're really going to push the issue, huh." he sighed heavily before continuing. "This is going to come off sounding crazy, but you remind me of someone... that became an angel."

"Huh?"

"My older sister, she died a few years before you moved here. I know I don't speak of her, and for that I'm rather ashamed. It's just that... you remind me of her."

I didn't know what to say to that. It's true, I didn't know he had an older sister. I never saw any family photos where anyone other than his parents and him were in them.

"How do I...? What is it about me that reminds you of her?" I managed to ask.

He looked up at the sky again, then he looked back at me. Tears were welling up in his eyes, he tried to blink them away but doing so only caused them to roll down his cheeks.

"She was such a sweet, innocent girl. She was overweight, and her fellow students used that to ridicule and bully her constantly. My sister, who would never hurt anyone the same way she was being hurt, began to change. She lost interest in the activities she had once loved. I only saw her at meals or when she was leaving the house for school or coming back. Eventually she stopped coming out of her room for those things as well. One day, we went to her room when she didn't answer or come out..." His voice wavered there, his emotions had risen up to choke the words he was saying.

"Kaz..." I said as I reached out and put my hand on his shoulder.

"She died by her own hand, the pain that she had kept to herself overwhelmed her. I loved my sister dearly, but when she needed help the most I couldn't... I couldn't save her." His face reflected the regret and sadness, the tears still flowing although his voice was stronger than earlier. "My parents were ashamed of how she died, so their solution was to remove anything about her through our house. They never speak of her, and sadly I began to do the same."

"Shh...Shh... I'm sorry, I never should have asked. I had no idea, I'm so sorry Kazuto." I said, pulling him close and patting him on the back. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into a close embrace. I did the same and we just stood there holding each other. He coughed to clear his throat as he let me go, and wiped the tears from his face with the sleeve of his baseball jersey. He took a deep breath and continued speaking.

"No, don't ever be sorry. I do feel a little guilty sometimes. See, that first day I saw you walking to school was the first time I was reminded of my sister again. I had pushed those feelings away for so long, that when I saw you, they all came rushing back. I didn't know what to do, but I realized something. Either I could ignore you and avoid feeling that pain, or I could try to be your friend, and if something like what happened to my sister happened to you, I could be there to help you the way I wish I could've helped her. I hope that doesn't make you think less of me, Sera."

"Of course I don't. Whatever reasons you had, I'm just glad that we are friends. Honestly, I had no idea why a guy as cool and popular as you would want to spend time with someone like me. And that day when you stopped those bullies... I had no idea that you had such a... noble reason for helping me like that. I think your sister would be very proud of you."

He finally smiled again and looked back up at the sky. The night had won its battle against the sun once again and the stars had revealed themselves. "Yeah, I think she is. So you aren't offended to be wearing that now that you know why I suggested it?"

"Nah, like you said, I can be anyone I want to be tonight. I think I can deal with being your angel for a day." I said as I nudged him, the both of us began to laugh a little.

"Yeah, well I guess I won't get to show off my very own angel if we don't get going. Shall we?" He picked up his lucky bat with one hand and pointed it towards the school and offered his other arm to me. I felt my cheeks grow hot as I wrapped my arm around his and proceeded to walk the rest of the way to the dance arm-in-arm. Was I dreaming? This has to be some kind of illusion or something. As happy as I was to be this close to him, I was afraid that our happy little friendship bubble was about to pop.


	3. Chapter 3

For the first time in years, I had no crowd anxiety. I can't recall a single moment where I didn't feel happy. Kaz and I spent the whole dance together. I caught people staring at us, but it didn't trigger my nervousness at all. We both smiled at each other as we attempted to dance, then laughing when we just ended up looking like clumsy idiots. Everyone noticed the baseball player and the angel having a great time. Some students even complimented me on my costume as we walked by. I hated seeing the clock on the wall, counting down to the end of this amazing night. When it was over, Kaz once again took my hand in his as we made our way back towards our homes. Unfortunately all the punch we drank hit us not long after we left the school.

"Think we can stop at that convenience store over there, I kinda need to pee."

"Yeah, same here." We walked in and made a run for the bathrooms. I stood there for a few moments, reliving what had just been the best night of my life. I walked out into the main store and didn't see Kazuto yet so I started to wander around the store while I waited. As I walked into the next aisle I saw a man and lady at the other end near the checkout line. I stopped halfway down the aisle, not wanting to crowd them as they looked at the display in front of them.

Suddenly, the man grabbed the lady and slammed her against the display, then wrapped his arms around her neck in a choke hold.

"CHILL OUT BITCH! WHY DO YOU MAKE ME DO THIS EVERY TIME?!" he yelled as she thrashed her legs trying to get away. Panicked, I looked around the store at the other customers, hoping someone would step in to help the girl. They continued to struggle as he began violently swinging her petite body back and forth while still grasping her neck in his forearms. I could hear her gasping for air as she pulled at his arms weakly with her hands. Not a single person in the store stepped towards them. Everyone was watching, I even saw one guy take out his phone to start a video. But no one could be bothered to save the girl.

At that moment I thought to myself, should I? I don't even like crowds, or people, I always kept to myself but dammit, she's in trouble! I thought of Kazuto and considered what he'd do. He'd help her, no questions asked. So my thoughts turned to action.

I walked over to them and pulled on the arm closest to the girls neck. His surprise made him loosen his grip and I managed to free the girl from his grasp.

"That's not a nice way to treat a lady, okay?" I said calmly as the guy turned his attention to me. Maybe this wasn't the best way to handle the situation after all. Where's Kaz and his lucky bat when I needed them? Even though he was scrawny, the guy was easily a foot taller than I was, and he was pissed.

"The fuck is this shit? Some fat angel bitch thinks she can tell me what I can do with my chick?" He pushed me against the shelf and grabbed the front of my costume, pulling me close to his face. I could smell alcohol on his breath, and the way his dull gray eyes looked gave away that beer wasn't the only thing he was under the influence of.

"Look, I was just trying to help her, you don't have to..." I felt something smash against the side of my head. My legs gave out from under me as I hit the floor hard. The girl pulled me up to my knees and was holding my hands behind my back. The wings I had been wearing were smashed up and uneven.

The lady behind me started to speak, her breath reeked of alcohol as well. "You think you're just gonna lay hands on my man and not think I won't do something? Bitch, who said I needed saving? I know my man loves me, ain't that right baby?"

"You know it is sweet thing. Just cause I get rough sometimes just means I care, you know that. But this bitch don't know that, wonder what we should do to help here learn that?"

"Let her find out how rough we can be, baby. Let's see if she can save herself!"

"Wait, look I just... Please... I JUST WANT TO GO HOME! KAZ!" I yelled as the two of them started to beat me. Wild punches and kicks connected with my body and face. I could feel the woman scratching at my face and neck while her boyfriend drove his fists and feet into my chest and legs. The girl ordered her boyfriend to hold me up and I was pulled back up to my knees again. Through swollen eyes I looked towards the front of the store for anyone that could help me, but no one was there. Where was Kazuto?

I heard what sounded like the grinding of metal against metal. Suddenly I felt something cold and sharp against my neck as the guy pulled me back and started speaking in my right ear.

"I don't think the beating's enough of a lesson, angel bitch. So my lovely lady here's gonna leave a more...permanent reminder." I felt the blade quickly run up the left side of my neck, over my jaw and across my cheek. The cold metal gave way to warm fluid running down my face and neck. His 'lovely lady' slashed at the left side of my face again, this time with less control. The guy let my arms go and punched me on the side of my face that wasn't slashed open. I was down on the floor again, my consciousness started to fade. I saw the guy raise his leg up to stomp on me once again, so I closed my eyes and braced for the impact. Instead I heard a scream and the sound of wood meeting flesh.

There's my lucky bat.

"GET AWAY FROM HER YOU SON OF A BITCH!" I tried to raise my head up to see Kazuto. I began to feel dizzy so I laid back down. I heard the bat hit the ground as Kaz came into view. He pulled off his baseball jersey and pressed it up against my face.

"Your...favorite jersey..." I managed to say as he kept pressure on my wound.

"I don't care about that you dummy, I care about you! You're going to be okay. I'm here now, I'm sorry I took so long. But I'm not gonna lose you, okay Seraphim? You're my angel, you got that? Stay with me, please!" My vision started to go as I felt a strong urge to sleep.

The last thing I remember before I passed out was the sound of Kazuto's lucky bat cracking against a human skull. Then I was gone.


	4. Chapter 4

...

"We have activity on the scanner Doctor, I believe she's waking up."

I tried to open my eyes, but the light stung whenever I got so much as a sliver of an eyelid open. I opened and closed my eyes repeatedly until they had adjusted comfortably to the light.

"Hello, Seraphim. I'm Doctor Ergame, I've been your primary physician since you were brought here six weeks ago."

"Sith weeths?" I stammered out, my mouth and jaw not matching the words I had formed in my head.

"Sorry, the slash wounds you suffered caused some nerve and muscle damage along your jaw and cheek. Your speech will be a little slurred, but we can set you up for speech therapy once you feel up to it. Your wound has been healing well, and most of your other injuries have healed while you've been asleep. You had some significant brain swelling, so we had to induce a coma to allow it time to heal itself without added strain."

"Kath. Wherths Kath?" I asked, hoping they'd understand who I was asking about. The nurse looked at the Doctor nervously, and walked out of the room.

"There's a detective that we were supposed to call when you woke up. I'm afraid you'll have to wait until he gets here to find out about your... 'incident'. The doctor took a final look at my readings, nodded to show they looked okay and then left as well. All I could do was stare up at the ceiling and wonder what happened in the last six weeks while I was unconscious. Where was Kazuto? I felt tears pool up in my eyes and escape down the sides of my face. I silently wept until I fell asleep once again.

"Hello? Miss Seraphim? I'm from the Shinjuku Police Department, my name is Nakamura. I'm sorry to have woken you. I'm aware that speech is difficult for you at this time, so I will try to be brief." I sat up in my hospital bed and looked at the detective. He seemed a bit odd, standing hunched over with his arms wrapped around his stomach. He held a file in one hand, and he walked over to the nearby chair and sat down.

"The night of the attack was Halloween night. You left your school dance and stopped to use the bathroom at the nearby convenience store. After leaving the bathroom witnesses say that you tried to stop a man who was attacking a woman in the store. Afterward the couple beat you and slashed your face and knocked you out. Nod if you remember all of that please Miss." I nodded my head and struggled again to ask where Kazuto was. The detective's face changed expression, as he flipped to the next page in the file.

"Before passing out, your friend Kazuto Akino struck the man with his baseball bat and tried to attend to your facial wound until help could arrive. I'm sorry to have to tell you this Miss Seraphim, but Kazuto was killed that night. As he was helping you, one of the two struck him from behind with his own bat. Apparently he was hit several times before the couple fled. By the time the police and Ambulance arrived, your friend was gone and you were unconscious."

I couldn't hold back the tears. All this time asleep, not aware that the only person in the world who really cared about me was dead was too much for me to handle. It couldn't be true, he can't be gone. I had just spent my happiest day with him. It was just last night, not six weeks ago! I continued to sob, the detective even stood back up to offer a sympathetic pat on my back. As I started to grow exhausted from crying, I began to compose myself again and calmed down.

"Thid you catth them?" I asked. I had to know that the two monsters that tore our lives apart were sitting in a prison cell. They just had to be. No one could possibly get away after committing a crime so brutal. I looked at the detective waiting for an answer. His expression didn't give me the hope I'd longed for.

"While you were unconscious, the two were indeed caught and arrested. Their trial has already happened. None of the customers in the store, or even the employees themselves were willing to testify against the couple. The cameras in the store weren't in operation at the time of the incident either. The store was fined for that violation at least. You were hospitalized at the time and even if you had been awake, the court deemed that someone with brain trauma couldn't provide reliable testimony." I started to weep once more after hearing that. I could remember nearly the whole attack, I still saw their faces in front of me. And they considered me ineligible to prove that they beat me nearly to death and took my best friend's life? This was quickly growing into one of the worst nightmares I could imagine.

"Weer are they?"

The detective cleared his throat and continued. "On previous arrests the man had been deemed mentally unstable by the court and was sentenced to short stays in psychiatric wards. Unfortunately they ruled this case the same way. He's currently committed to Tokyo's criminal psychiatric center. His girlfriend was also declared mentally ill, however she is serving a short sentence for possession of narcotics and a weapons charge for the knife she was carrying when she was arrested. I'm very sorry for this Miss, I regret that the Justice Department of Tokyo has failed you and your friend." He hung his head down, he really did feel upset about what happened, I could tell this wasn't the first time he'd had to give bad news to a victim.

"I'm thur you did your behht." I tried to offer him some comforting words, but my speech was so fucked up it wasn't funny. He picked up his head and nodded with a slight smile on his face. He closed his file and stood up, once again wrapping his arms around his middle and leaning over.

"It was nice to meet you Miss Seraphim, I'm sorry I couldn't have brought you better news. I sincerely wish you well in your future." He bowed to me and left the room.

What was I supposed to do now? I lost the only person I'd really felt a true connection with. Where could I possibly go from here? I held no interests in anything before, and seriously doubt I'd find anything worth focusing on again. Family? Mother always pushed me to do the things that she wanted me to do. She used me to live out the life she wanted for most of my younger years, pageants and contests mostly. No wonder I grew to hate people and fear crowds. And she couldn't stand it when I refused to give into her demands and desires anymore. I noticed that since I woke up, she hasn't visited the hospital once. It's doubtful she did while I was asleep too. I don't expect much support at home. I suppose all I can do is take things one day at a time.

Oh, don't get me wrong, I've thought about ending my life too. But if I did that, I'd be killing Kazuto all over again. He sacrificed himself so I could live. This life I have now is precious because he gave it to me. As painful as I expect the rest of my life to be, I'd never dishonor him by taking it carelessly.


	5. Chapter 5

Once I got out of the hospital I spent some time recovering at home. Mother wasn't home much so at least I didn't have to deal with her drama. Even with her gone, I still stayed in my room. I spent some days just lying in bed, headphones on listening to some of the mix CD's Kaz had made for me. Others I spent in front of my computer looking at things online. Sometimes I'd look up the attack to see what others had to say about it. I found the video that one customer had started filming when the guy started choking his girl. Too bad that wasn't admissible in court back then, right? The video stops shortly after the two start beating me. That must have been when everyone decided they didn't want to be next and left.

Once I had managed to get through my speech therapy and could speak normally again, I decided to attempt to go to school. I walked into a school where nobody would look at me. Even the teachers would look away quickly once they saw my scars and realized who I was. I sat through the classes, but didn't feel like I was really there. As I was leaving I glanced towards the baseball field and noticed something stuck to the fence. I walked over to see what it was, and as I got closer realized it was a shrine. Tributes and prayer ribbons tied to the fence for Kazuto Akino, beloved member of the baseball team and friend to all. I didn't go back to school after that.

I spent less time going outside as well. Whenever I did, all I could feel were eyes staring at my scars. Home was where I was most comfortable with myself. I began to search for the two monsters that took my life from me. It's amazing what the Internet can find, isn't it? I could read up on their past arrests and court cases. I spent a lot of time on that, more than I'd care to admit. I wouldn't say it was an obsession, but what was I really supposed to do with myself anyway? I glanced around my room. The bag that I'd carried home from the hospital was still sitting against the wall by my dresser. It held what I'd been wearing when I was brought to the hospital. At first the nurse had said they would dispose of it for me and bring me some new clothes, but I said no. I wanted that angel costume back. I haven't opened the bag since I got it, but knowing it's there comforts me somehow. He told me I was his angel, so I can't just throw it away.

During one of my Attack Searches, I found an online auction for items that were allegedly part of the attack. Among them was a listing for Kazuto's lucky bat. I suppose once the trial was over they didn't exactly need it as evidence anymore. I bet some petty bullshit officer put it up there himself to get a little cash on the side. Looks like I have something to work towards after all. After working my way around Mother's bank account password, I slipped some of her hard earned money into an account I had set up privately. From there I used the funds to bid on and win Kaz's lucky bat. It soon took a place next to the angel bag, still in its unopened shipping package as well. You'd think breaking into her bank account and stealing a good amount of money would have been enough to warrant a confrontation with me. But no, all I got was a message telling me not to try it again. Don't worry Mother, it was only one thing, I've nothing else to steal for.

One evening while I was casually searching the Internet I found a site that hadn't normally shown up in my previous Attack Searches. It was a message board for something called Twenty Faces. My curiosity led me into the site, where I was welcomed with a gray skull logo with a red slash above one eye socket and a single tear drop underneath the other. The image was striking to me, and willed me to continue reading the site material. Most of it was fan-boy/fan-girl service for this Twenty Faces about how amazing he/she is. But I also found some interesting articles and links that showed me that Twenty Faces was more than just a mask and a fan base. There was a movement behind it. One that could bring a halt to all the senseless crime and violence around us.

The more I read about Twenty Faces, the more enthralled I became. Who knew that so many others had been through the same pain and loss as I have! All these people have had the justice system fail them so many times. This skull symbol was giving rise to a revolution though. It was giving these wounded people the courage to stand up against those that have escaped justice and deliver it to them! Several members of the board had already reported claiming justice from those that had wronged them, while a few had been caught while doing so. The police were now familiar with the group of people all claiming to be Twenty Faces. But the criminals also know of us as well. If fear of vengeance from Twenty Faces is enough to prevent criminals from victimizing others, then our revolution will change the world! All it takes, is a single step towards the future.

Through the website I received a report that the man and girlfriend were scheduled to be released in a week's time. Being a part of the Twenty Faces network does allow for lots of useful information to be shared. I was able to learn the release dates, their location, as well as where they planned to be living once they were no longer incarcerated. I obviously couldn't just sit on this information and let this opportunity slip past me. For nearly half a year I've been idle. Now was the time for action. So I started to come up with a plan. It didn't matter to me whether I got away with it or not. As long as those two never have the chance to rob someone of their future and happiness again, I'd be satisfied that I'd done my part to rid this world of them.


	6. Chapter 6

As the day arrived, I grew nervous with anticipation. It's been months since I've felt this alive! I confirmed with my network connections that everything was still in place and the area I plotted out ahead of time was still secure.

I know it's been six months Kazuto, but tonight you'll finally get the justice you deserve. I gathered my belongings and made my way to my first stop. The girl, also known as Calla Farude, was being released from Women's lock-up at 3pm. A van would take her from the prison to the bus station, and from there she'd be coming back into town around 4pm. I have the opportunity to either pick her up at the bus station or when she gets into town. I think I'll choose town, bus stations are so crowded after all.

A fellow networker managed to loan me a taxi for this part of my plan. If I time it just right it'll be my taxi she climbs into to take her to the psychiatric center where her loving boyfriend, Adrian Siler, is being released. I've made sure to hide my face well with a scarf and sunglasses. Wouldn't want to ruin the surprise I have waiting for them. And just as I timed it, she got into my taxi.

"Tokyo Mental Health and Psychiatry Ward, now." She said as she entered the taxi.

"Sure thing hon." I replied as I drove toward our destination.

I saw Siler sitting outside as I pull up to the curb. Farude jumped out of the taxi before it fully stopped, running into her abusive boyfriend's arms. Such a careless girl, I thought to myself. She really believes he loves her, that's such a shame. I did some digging on him, turns out that she isn't his only 'sweet thing'. Can't imagine that'd be something she'd want to find out. I'll let them have this happy reunion. The pain of what's to come later will hurt more if they're full of joy and bliss first. Then the real reunion can begin.

They get into the taxi, hands all over each other. I start driving as they continue to fondle and grope at each other. This goes on for quite a while, so I casually take the route I had planned ahead of time instead of the way to their new address. Neither of them questioned where I was driving them. I was almost to the outskirts of town and to my destination when Siler looked past Calla out the window and noticed my detour.

"Hey driver, this isn't where we're supposed to be going. Didn't you give her the address, sweet thing? Don't expect me to be paying for all this extra mileage either."

"Oh... Sorry, I did not want to interrupt your joyous reunion! Many apologies. I'll reset my meter." I slowed the cab to a stop and put it in park. I leaned over to adjust the meter and looked in the rear view mirror to see them back at it again. I removed the two syringes from the open space below the meter, slowly unbuckled my seat belt. In one fluid motion I held a syringe in each hand, turned around in the drivers seat and simultaneously injected both of them with the sedative I'd prepared for them. It was lights out before they even realized I'd turned around.

By the time they woke up I had them placed right where I'd wanted them. Appropriately it was an abandoned store. Not the same one that we were in for our last meeting, but the scenery was similar enough to get the point across. They were securely tied, no worries about them getting away even if they're awake, so I stepped away to get dressed. If the location isn't enough to help them remember, then seeing a familiar angel would surely do the trick. I put the angel costume back on, it feels looser than the last time I wore it. Eh, silver linings and such. The fabric reeked of dried blood. My blood.

I pulled the final piece of my new costume out of my bag. Kazuto's... No. MY Lucky Bat. It was my first time looking at it since that night. I could still see chips and stains on the end of it. You brought my best friend lots of luck in the past. I only wish for you to continue that for me in his place. I hear yelling, so I suppose it's time to begin.

The two of them are tied up to where they can reach each other if they wish to, but not close enough that one could untie the other either. As I approach the room all I can hear is Siler cursing and yelling in my direction.

"YOU MOTHERFUCKER! YOU THINK YOU GOT ME? YOU DON'T HAVE SHIT! I'LL KILL YOUR ASS DEAD! COME OUT HERE SO I CAN SEE THE FACE I'M ABOUT TO DESTROY!" I took that as my cue. I put on the mask that I had made from the example on the Twenty Faces website. My mask had a red star to represent Kazuto's team color and a purple teardrop to represent myself. I perched my lucky bat against my shoulder and walked through the door. Siler watched in awkward silence as a bloodied angel wearing a skull mask approached him and his lady.

"What the fuck is this shit? Is... Is that you, the fat angel bitch? Haha, holy shit, it is you! Look at those scars!" He pulled against his bindings, but they only pulled tighter. "You think this is funny, don't cha? Yeah I remember now, you got up in my business and we put you and your boy down. Well I know we put him down at least." I pointed the end of the bat towards his mouth and took a half swing, connecting with his cheek and sending spit and a tooth flying in the opposite direction.

"That's enough talk out of you. And no, I don't find any of this funny. One simple act of kindness on my part was all I intended for this to be. I thought you..." I pointed the bat at Farude, poking at her jaw as I continued to speak. "...were in danger, and since nobody else would stand up for you, I did. That one decision led to where we all are today. But what about you two? What led you to each other? Hmm? I'm just curious as to how you two met."

"IT'S NONE OF YOUR FUCKING BUSINE..." I swung around and cracked the other side of his face with the bat. Blood sprayed across the room and coated Farude, who screamed immediately.

"I believe I said that was enough out of you. One more time and I'll break your jaw. Now, Farude, how did you meet this fine example of a gentleman."

"I... I met him at the club. He was sitting with his crew and called me over to talk to him. This is stupid, just let us go, lady!"

"Oh. So that's all it was. He saw you and plucked you up from what I imagine was a pretty wide selection of females, right? And do you think that since that day, you've been his one and only? I mean, he seemed pretty damn excited to see you today when you saw each other for the first time in five months. But what about before that, when you weren't there with him?"

"My man wouldn't look at no other women, he's got all he needs with me. If you're trying to turn us against each other you're wasting your time, bitch. I know he's been faithful to me, right baby?" He nodded in agreement to her question. Yeah, she was convinced he was hers alone. But I knew better. And now to send her world crashing down around her, just like she did to me that night.

"Are you familiar with a girl named Cynthia? Or perhaps Rosa? Artela? I have several more names if you'd like me to continue... Can you guess what all these girls and yourself have in common, Calla? Your faithful man, Adrian Siler."

"YOU LYING BITCH! IT'S NOT TRUE! BABY, TELL HER YOU DON'T KNOW ANY OF THOSE HOES!" She looked at Siler, and I watched as her face dropped. Even she could tell by the way he looked that what I said was true. Men seem to have a hard time hiding their indiscretions once they're thrown out into the open.

"So, you don't want me to continue naming names, then? Okay, but you should at least know that I had a total of eleven girls on that list. Oops, forgot you. Twelve. But please, tell me again how this guy's heart is yours alone? Tell me how he's devoted only to you, when I was able to find at least eleven other girls that could claim the same?" She had started to cry at this point. Wish I could say I felt sorry for her, but I don't. At least the person she loved was still alive in front of her. For now.


	7. Chapter 7

"I'm sure you two have plenty to catch up on. I'll step out for a little bit and give you two time to talk." As I left I discreetly slid a box full of 'toys' just within Farude's reach. Now all I have to do is wait for the powder keg to ignite. It didn't take nearly as long as I expected. I figured she'd still be too stubborn to admit to herself that he did her wrong. But no, the fire I lit in her exploded violently with her lunging towards him, her rope bindings rubbing the skin on her arms raw. I walked in just as she realized she could reach the box. She pulled it towards her and grabbed one of the wooden slats that I'd placed in it. She went as far as her ropes would let her and took a swing at Siler, smashing the board against the top of his head as he tried to duck out of the way.

"YOU BASTARD! ALL THE SHIT I'VE DONE FOR YOU, YOU CHEATING MOTHERFUCKER, I'LL KILL YOU!" She took another swing, but he managed to grab the board before it struck him. He easily plucked it out of her hands then held it out towards her.

"Listen bitch, I don't give a shit what you think about me and all them other bitches. Y'all don't mean shit to me! But I'm not dying in this fucking place, so if I gotta go through you, that's what I'm gonna do!" And at that he took a swing at Farude, barely missing with the first try and connecting hard with the second. She stumbled backwards, bleeding from a gash on her forehead. Still cursing at him, she continued to rush at him, ducking when he'd try to hit her. It was nice to see what their relationship had devolved to. I waited a while longer until he had managed to land a few more hits on her. She had stopped trying to attack him at that point, laying on the ground bloodied, broken, and crying.

"Wow, so is this what happened to girls one through eleven? Once they're done being of use did you beat and dispose of them too? As much as I hate the two of you for what you did to my friend and my life, you couldn't see how devoted she was to you and appreciate her for it? See, I thought this would work out to you suddenly feeling remorse and regret for striking her down like I predicted you'd do. But I see now that if she were to die she wouldn't get so much as a second glance from you. And that's just shameful. I don't think she should have to live with that shame anymore, do you?" And with that I took my lucky bat and smashed the side of her skull in. She screamed out in pain, but otherwise didn't move or try to get away. I looked at Siler to see his reaction, and he remained stone-faced. So i swung at her again, and again, each time looking at him for some kind of emotion. Farude's cries had turned to a whimper. I stepped aside so he could see her laying there. And that's when I saw it. It lingered for only a moment, but I saw guilt on his face. And with that, I took a final swing and put Farude out of her misery.

"Don't think I didn't see that look of guilt on your face just then. As much as you want to play the big bad guy, there's no doubt that what you just saw fucked with your head in a way no one's been able to do til now. I've spent a lot of time on planning all of this. I've gotten really good at information gathering in the months following that Halloween night. And I'm aware that you are one of the main dealers for the local crime syndicate. I'm also very skilled at information planting. So your bosses and underlings are getting fed some pretty specific information right about now. Nobody likes a snitch, Siler. Nobody."

"WHAT THE HELL! WHAT'D YOU TELL THEM BITCH? Loo...look, those aren't the type of people you want to mess around with, okay? What did you tell them? COME ON, FUCKING TALK!"

"I'm sure you can have a conversation about the matter yourself when they arrive here. I'm sure you'll find some way to smooth talk your way out of all the evidence I created and sent their way of you informing the authorities of their every movement. See, even though I'd love to be the one to end your life, I need some way of covering my tracks so to speak. And once I found out about your little connection to the local crime organization, a little light bulb suddenly went off! Why would they expect anyone else of killing you and your girl, when it's obviously going to look like your syndicate buddies offing a snitch and his old lady?"

"YOU BITCH! DON'T THINK THIS IS THE END! I'M GETTING OUT OF HERE AND I'M GOING TO FUCK YOUR WORLD UP SOME MORE! I'LL FIND YOUR FAMILY AND FUCKING KILL THEM TOO! YOU THINK WHAT I DID TO YOUR LITTLE BOYFRIEND WAS BAD? OOOHHHH JUST WAIT!"

I walked up to him, allowed him to take a few swings with the wooden board, then smacked his hand with my lucky bat and knocked it out of his grasp. "Go to Hell, Siler. I'll be there soon enough to continue this, but don't think you'll have home field advantage because you got their first, because I got plenty of experience with Hell already. Oh, and this one is for Kazuto..." And with that I took a full force swing at Siler's head. He grunted loudly as he dropped to the ground. I took my time swinging the bat down at him, listening as each sound he made grew weaker until he ceased to move or make noise.

Once he was dead, I took off my mask and knelt down on the floor. "It's done, Kaz. I reaped the justice that this world ruthlessly stole from us. But it isn't the end, this movement, this revolution will prevent more tragedies like ours from happening. And I'll follow it through as far as I can before I am taken down for my sins. I pray for you to have peace at last, my dear friend."


	8. Chapter 8

I stood up and began to gather my things. I removed any possible evidence that I was the one behind this grisly scene. Oh, that stuff about the crime syndicate being on the way? I made that shit up. There's no way I'd mess with those kind of people, but I wanted Siler to experience some real fear before he met his end. I figured he was familiar enough with that groups stance on rats to know that he'd be in some serious shit if word got out that he snitched on them. I got the reaction I wanted, without having to endanger myself. Invite the Tokyo mafia into my little plan? Do I look like I'm fucking crazy? Hmm, maybe you shouldn't answer that...

So with that all done, I went back to my lonely home. I saved the costume, mask, and bat. I knew they'd come for me eventually, and when they did I decided that I'd rather the world see me the way my best friend did. I scoured the message boards and waited for news of what had happened to break. When it did, several people applauded the deed. I wasn't the only one that had trouble with those two apparently. It was customary to not take responsibility for a Twenty Faces crime on the board, and I certainly didn't do so now that one of my deeds was there.

Over the next few weeks I kept an eye on the news, waiting for any new leads in the case, but none were readily available to the public. It wasn't surprising they put a media ban on the crime, seeing something like that could potentially start a panic. But for our theory to work, there needs to be fear. Fear of what could happen if you decide to harm others. Hiding the truth from people won't make the problem go away. We won't be going away anytime soon.

Nearly a month after I claimed my own justice, the police showed up at my door. Along with the officers, several detectives arrived as well. I let them search my house and as expected they found the bloody bat, costume and mask. Before they arrested me I insisted I put the costume back on. Not wanting to turn this into a hostile situation and figuring as long as the evidence comes with me, they allowed me to wear it as they took me away. One of the detectives kept staring at the mask. He was much younger than the rest, but still seemed capable. As I walked past him, he noticed the scar leading up my neck and under the mask. I wasn't expecting someone to react sadly at that moment so I had to ask, "What's wrong, detective?"

As I was led out of my house, the detective answered me, his brilliantly shaded violet eyes now glassy, "Nothing. You just... remind me of someone I used to know."

Epilogue-

My court case didn't seem to take long to start, and once it did, the prosecutor seemed to have a hard time finding anyone that would testify against my crime. It's not that I went out of my way to keep anyone quiet. They just... claimed they didn't see anything. The costume and bat covered in blood? It was already used as evidence in the first trial, so any blood obtained from it now could be argued to have been from the first attack. In the end, I was found not guilty. I was technically free to go, although it was recommended that I undergo a mental health assessment.

I can't say that I'm proud of the way my case was won. To be cleared of it the same way those two had been seemed like a slap in the face. But nevertheless, I'm free to continue supporting Dark Star and the Twenty Faces that have yet to be made. I left the courthouse that day and as I was going down the front steps, I noticed that same young detective standing off to the side. He had two younger boys with him this time, maybe as some kind of mentoring program. He saw me again and I saw that same look of sadness. I'd had enough of the law for one day however, so I just continued on my way home. Mother still hadn't been home after all the trouble with the court case. She said that it was too shameful for her to show her face in our neighborhood. Doesn't hurt my feelings much, I always preferred to be alone anyway.


End file.
